


CHRISTMAS PROMPTS: Mistletoe kisses with Seth Rollins

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [123]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mistletoe, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, kiss and run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	CHRISTMAS PROMPTS: Mistletoe kisses with Seth Rollins

  


“Thank you for coming with me tonight, and pretending to be my fake boyfriend, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” You spoke, interrupting the silence, as you and Seth walked up the steps that lead to your apartment complex, you two stopping at the entry door.

“Yeah, no problem.” Seth spoke. _Though I would rather be your real boyfriend. He thought to himself._

The two of you awkwardly stood in silence for a second, though it seemed like minutes. Avoiding each other’s gazes. Seth noticed a mistletoe hanging above the door. _This is your chance to confess your feelings to her. He thought to himself._

You were the first when to break the silence again, you didn’t know why it was so awkward around you two all you did was hold hands and kiss each other’s cheeks, that’s hardly something new, you’s do that all the time, you honestly didn’t know what was wrong with him, he was acting strange ever since you came back.

“I’ll see you-” you spoke, only to be interrupted by Seth’s lips pressing against yours passionately, his hands cupping the side of his face. You were too caught up in being surprised that you didn’t kiss him back, which honestly hurt Seth.

_Fuck, pull away. He thought to himself_. Seth pulled away. _She doesn’t feel the same way, you idiot you just ruined your friendship. He thought to himself_ , as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding your gaze.

You tried to say something but honestly, you were beyond shocked to speak. All that came out were stutters, you could barely form words. Seth, however, felt completely embarrassed, he had to leave. He didn’t want to cry in front of you.

“Sorry, it’s just there was a mistletoe above our heads and I got carried away, I’m so sorry, I should go, see you at Romans New Year’s Eve party.” Seth spoke way too quickly. He spun around and walked off leaving you shocked on the doorstep of your apartment complex.

When you could finally form words he was way gone.

“Wait, you can’t just kiss me and leave.” You gasped out, touching your lips with your shaking hand…


End file.
